Application control software can provide security and prevent misuse of software applications. In particular, parental control software can help parents to manage how their children use technology. Traditionally, parental control solutions limit and restrict the types of content and applications that children may access and use. For example, a parent may want to prevent their child from using a mobile application that contains adult content, and parental control software would then allow the parent to set rules to prohibit the child from installing such applications. Typically, these restrictions prevent initial access to various content and applications.
However, in some cases, parents may also want to place restrictions on how applications are used after initial installation. Some applications may be allowed for installation but then require additional rules to further control use of the applications. Furthermore, traditional parental control solutions do not address behavioral issues such as addictive usage of applications. For example, a child may spend too much time on a particular application or exhibit other extreme behaviors when using the application. Parental control software may place overall controls on a device or on an application but may not provide the parent with information on how or when to place limits. Thus, better mechanisms for controlling applications are needed to prevent excessive use of potentially addictive applications. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for preventing addictive application usage.